Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City, Club Passion v2
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: This is an updated version of Club Passion. I've decided to go back and make some changes to the story and replaced Lopmon, Cyberdramon, and Guardromon with other digimon since I have a use for them later. I hope yah enjoy R&R


**===== From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:========================================**

 **Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City, Club Passion v 2.0 This is an updated version of series, with some changes made to the characters and situations, mainly with Renamon and where she comes from. I scraped the idea of her being a well-known celebrity in the city, and more of a mystery. She still comes from the Northern Quadrant and is somewhat royalty; but the others don't know part of her past, save for a select few.**

 **Also I've replaced Cybderdramon with Sukamon, Lopmon with a Lilamon, and Guardromon with Etmon. I have plans for them. I'm going to see I far I can take this series, I mean there's no real main storyline with this one. Just whatever situations I can come up with. Well enjoy.**

 **-Digi-City Streets-**

"Guilmon, you really need to get over her! Sheeseh, you are just running the mood for me!" Impmon said leaning in the backseat while looking at his heart-broken friend who sat in the front moping.

Currently the two were riding in a mid-sized digital car jalopy with two other occupants, Veemon and Terriermon the owner, driving. The four were heading out to hopefully cheer up their longtime crimson friend. A destination kept secret from him, but not the others. In fact Terriermon frequently visited the place to the point that he was quite well known at the establishment.

The small sedan sputtered along with the rest of the nightly traffic of the large digital metropolis known as Digi-City. Not much could be seen inside the car because the windows were suspiciously fogged up at the moment, not that it mattered much. A window in the back creaked open as a billow of smoke shot out.

"Come on Impmon leave him be, he's still not over it. Don't chide him man." Veemon croaked out rolling up the window, passing the joint to Terriermon, "That digital female broke his heart."

Impmon only snorted glaring at the crimson dino before looking out the window himself, "Yeah, and what's it been? Two months since he got dumped right? He needs to let her go! I'm getting sick of it! All he does it sulk about the pad! He sulks about at work! He sulks all over the place!"

"Momentai dude, Momentai." Terriermon slurred out as he leaned back in a cruising position, the world gliding around him, "Our boy's been through a lot. That's what we're doing out here tonight, to cheer up our Hazardous buddy."

"You chill out, actually I need to chill out! Here pass me that!" reaching over snatching the remaining joint from the bunny, who didn't even notice it was gone, "This place better help him get over that Pajiramon. Other than her big ass, I couldn't understand what you ever saw in her..." Impmon blow out a cloud in Guilmon's direction, who became annoyed, rolling down his window, " Tonight better snap him out of this, I mean you would think this melon-head would have gotten the picture after the last time he went over to her apartment and her new boyfriend, Vajramon kicked his ass."

While Guilmon tried not listening to his friend's words, the events of that day sudden came flashing across his mind, then the pain; physical and emotional. That just made Guilmon sink lower into his seat filled with regret and sorrow.

"Heh-heh and then she did too! I tell you she has a mean kick! Ha-ha! Oh...sorry bud." Terriermon patted the shoulder of his forlorn friend who merely glanced at him with an irate look, "But ah... that's all going to change, because here we are boys! The Digi-City's naughty little secret...Passion."

Pulling into the packed parking lot finding a spot. The four looked at the large black windowless building, purple neon lights ran around the topsides, spelling out Passion with an outline of a cat-like female hunched over. Veemon and Impmon gawked at the building and long line of mostly male patrons waiting to get inside. At the entrance stood a very angry looking Sukamon dressed in a dark purple suit acting as the bouncer.

"Well that's just perfect floppy-ears! Look at that line! The club will be closed before we get in!" Impon complained as he and the others exited the parked car, Terriermon only winked at his imp-like friend.

"Impmon, have you forgotten I come here a lot? They know me here! Come on guys!" He said, slinging an arm around Guilmon's shoulder, leading him and the others to the front of the line.

Sukamon just finished letting in two Vikemon when his sunglasse covered face laid upon the approaching group, his teeth gritting together as the familiar bunny dressed in a vest and kaki pants walked straight up to him like they were old friends with a pathetic looking dinosaur in brown jeans and a green plaid buttoned shirt next to him. The others didn't look appealing either, the blue dragon dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt and cap, the imp in black pants and matching vest. What a sight...

"Yo, yo Sukamon! What's up my home-dawg?"

"Terriermon..." He growled out, taking a step forward, " I'm not at all surprised that you are here tonight, when do you ever miss a Wednesday night?"

"Ha-ha, you know never my man! But this here is a special occasion! See my friend here is in a bit of a bad place, and I figured a trip here would snap him right out of it! What do you say? Care to make it happened?" Terriermon leaned in, slipping a few digital twenties and a plastic bag of weed into Sukamon's hand on the sly. The mutant digimon merely nodded at the four waving them in, but holding back Terriermon.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Lady Lilithmon said the next time you decide to get a little too handy with the dancers, she gave me permission to...take care of you." He whispered.

"Y-yeah! Of course you got it!" Terriermon yelped out.

Terriermon followed his friend's inside while still eyeing Sukamon warily; he bumped into his buddies who at the moment stood at the club floor grounds eyeing the sight before them. There were four small stages in each corner of the dimly lit building with two bars placed between on opposite ends. Down the center was the main stage with a long catwalk leading backstage. Each stage had a different looking scantily-clad digimon dancer performing in front of a sea of horny digi-men, drinking and tossing money to the women entertaining them. Also moving about taking orders or offering private dances were more digital females dressed in fishnets, short skirts, bikinis, or just topless. Catwalks above lead down to three cages, inside a female Gardudamon, Harpymon, and Fairimon danced, looking down at the crowd of men. Terriermon smiled watching the dumb-found looks upon his friends' faces, mouths agape save Guilmon, whom only look slightly interested.

"Ha-Ha, What did I tell you boys? Closest piece to Digi-Heaven your going to get right?" Terriermon said

"Yeah...you weren't kidding." Veemon quietly replied.

"I have to agree with V-man on this one Floppy-Ears. And here I thought you were going to take us to some nasty rat-hole with chicks who I would question as female." Impmon said.

"Hey! I resent that! I only go to the finest adult establishments! You think I was some sort of degenerate the way you talk about me." Answered Terriermon.

Terriermon chuckled out placing both Impmon and Veemon in headlocks with his ears; Guilmon's mood had changed quite a bit, even he couldn't help but get distracted from his broken heart by looking at the scanty clad women before him. Terriermon took notice of this and for once, felt his friend might actually get over Pajiramon tonight, or at least for a while.

"It's probably because you are a degenerate..." a familiar cute and soft spoken voice said, causing Terriermon to release his friends, "You refuse to keep your hands to yourself, Lilithmon already told us girls to let Cyberdramon know if you start copping a feel."

A Lilamon, dressed as a Catholic schoolgirl looked at the group, specifically Terriermon with an innocent look, pink ribbons were tied in her headstems giving them the impression of pigtails, and currently she was sucking on a lollipop. Her entire outfit a perfect match for her petite and curvy frame. Terriermon rushed over, grabbing her ass just showing from under the short skirt and pulled her close.

"Heh-heh well that's funny you never complained before." He said grinding into her.  
She yelped turning red looking around trying to push him away.

"No, but others did...You better stop, they are watching..." Lilamon said with a wink pointing up at cameras hanging from the ceiling.

"Well, let's go where they can't see us...is our booth available?" He asked.

Lilamon giggled, finally getting him to let go, taking his hand; "Of course it is..." with that she led him away from the group.

"OK guys, you are all on your own! Meet me back at the car at three! If you ain't there, I'm gonna assume you got lucky or old Sukamon deleted you! Good luck fellas!" Terriermon called out with a wave.

With that the green bunny abandoned his friends to eye the forbidden fruit before them, Impmon being the first to move headed over to the stage to his left where a Ladydevimon in a thong and thigh-high boots was dancing on a pole. Veemon thought about joining his friend, till a Mikemon who looked a lot like his girlfriend Gatomon passed by; she eyed him with an inviting smile and them he was gone, leaving Guilmon all by himself. The digi-male didn't know what to do, looking back and forth at his friends till he couldn't see them in the darkened area. With a sigh, he made his way to the bar to the right, a Venusmon bartending. Finding an open spot at the crowded bar, he sat on a stool till she came over to him.

"What will it be handsome?" she asked.

"Oh? Uh, just a beer, that's all." Answered Guilmon.

She nodded fetching one, setting it before him taking notice of the sad aura around her customer. She would have said something as he paid with a tip, but at the moment she had customers. Guilmon thanked her taking the bottle looking over at the main stage. A Kinkakumon swung from the long pole connecting from ceiling to the stage, eyeing the crowd with a seductive smile she moved towards the crowd on all fours, letting her massive breasts jiggle back and forth. They loved it, tossing dollar bills onto the stage. Kinkakumon rolled onto her back, letting the digital currency float down over her face and chest, squeezing her breasts together money sticking between her mounds.

Guilmon looked on for a moment before turning towards his beer slowly sipping from it. As Kinkakumon finished up her act, the D.J. a Etemon announced the next girl to perform, a Mervamon wearing a red g-string and a red silk skirt that only went down her right leg, leaving her thick and muscular left exposed. Around her neck slithering over her massive jugs was a small red snake. Guilmon watched for a moment then gulped down his beer, ordering another. He cradled the bottle barley drinking from it, ignoring the next two acts and everything around him.

Venusmon while busy with other customers noticed the sulking digi-male. She had worked long enough to know that look he had, a broken heart. A Lilymon approached Guilmon, offering him a lap dance, but he kindly refused along with the several other lovely and sexy digi-females that any other male would gladly go to the backrooms with. Yet still Guilmon wouldn't budge, finally Terriermon showed up, clasping his ear on the red dinosaur's shoulder, startling him.

"Hey-hey buddy! How you holding up? Enjoying yourself?" he asked his friend.

"...yeah, I guess so..." Guilmon answered trying to sound hopeful, but Terriermon saw through it.

"Aww, come on Guilmon! You can't be like this! You are knee deep in some serious digi-poontang, and look at you! Impon and Veemon are enjoying themselves whereever they are. Come on man, can you try? For me at least?" begged Terriermon.

Guilmon looked over at his friend about to speak when suddenly Etemon spoke up over the speakers:

"And now my fellow patrons of Passion, we come to our main and final act of the night! She's recently joined our fine stable of digital beauties and man has she made an impact! You all know her. You all want her, HA! I know most of you have stroked one out to her! Digimon and Digi-men, please put your hands together and show your love for the Exotic 'Princess of the Northern Quadrant'! The sensual, the seductive, the arousing and flirtatious one herself...Renamon!"

Something about the name caught Guilmon's attention, and for the first time tonight, he actually paid attention to the stage. Over the speakers the song "Buttons" by The Pussycat Dolls played, a spotlight on the black curtain in the back shined. As the first the female vocal sung, out strode Renamon making her way to the front of the stage as the crowd erupting in a roar. The voluptuous and curvy fox wore a purple silk belly-dancer's outfit, the fabric transparent enough that those in front could see her pink nipples poking through the thin silk. Silver trim adorned the edges of her outfit to match the silver and diamond bracelets around her ankles and wrists, sparkling as they caught the stage lights.

Halfway to the front she leapt up into the air, grabbing the top of the pole swinging down to the ground coiling around it like a snake with her surprisingly flexible form. Renamon landed on her knees, sliding her back up against the pole, looking around at the sea of men. While her face showed no emotion, that all changed when she locked eyes with those of a crimson digimon sitting at the bar, for the briefest of seconds there was a spark between the two.

The sultry yellow fox smiled as she continued to look at Guilmon, spinning around the pole again stopping, pointing her large furry white booty at the crowd. Dropping back to all fours, she shook her ass around twerking, tail high in the air. She snuck another look over at Guilmon, his golden orbs large and mouth hanging open. Next to, Terriermon whom she knew held a beer in his hand, which Guilmon snatched away downing in one gulp. A sly smile crossed Renamon's lips, rising to her feet moving about on the stage, money rained down all over her. Then she did something that surprised everyone, mostly the digimon at the front of the stage. With that same seductive walk of hers, Renamon stepped off stage, motioning with her paws. Just like royalty a path was cleared for her, dancing slowly and seductively making her way over to the bar where Guilmon and Terriermon stood. Reaching the opposite end she climbed up onto the bar striding across it.

As if reading the vixen's mind, Venusmon held out an opened bottle of champagne, which Renamon snatched up drinking from. The dinosaur and bunny were memorized just like everyone else, their bodies only moving to keep their eyes upon the proclaimed princess of the club.

Standing directly in front of the hypnotized red digimon, Renamon continued to finish off the bottle, keeping her eyes on Guilmon who moved closer to her as if she beckoned with an unspoken command. Kneeling down before him, she took his head in her paws, opening up her mouth. The golden sparkling liquid trickled down into Guilmon's own opened mouth, drinking the alcohol that was just in her mouth. She licked her lips eyes till locked with his. Holding his shoulders for support, the yellow fox leapt over him. The two spun to face each other, Renamon grabbing Guilmon's shirt pulling him away from the bar.

A space had been clear for them, a chair suddenly appearing in the center. She placed Guilmon in the chair who sat down without so much as a protest, the dinosaur under her charm. Renamon proceeded to give him a lap dance right there in front of everyone. Spreading apart his legs, moving up his body she held her face a few centimeters away from his, undoing the buttons of his shirt. With the last button gone Renamon opened it, she liked what she saw; his broad muscular chest, the hazard symbol on his belly that glowed and flashed red pulsating quickly in time with his rapidly beating heart. Placing her back into his chest, Renamon started grinding her ass and hips into the dinosaur's crotch, resting her head against the side of his, stroking his cheek. She got back to her feet, dancing around the dino several times, stopping behind him. He felt the warmth of her fuzzy breast against his back, her nipples hard as they moved against his skin.

Despite the eyes of the crowd upon them, Guilmon felt like she was dancing for him and only him, Renamon felt the same way. She dropped to the ground on all fours, twerking her ass for him, Guilmon completely lost in the sight. As the song reached the end Renamon got back up, sitting in Guilmon's lap, moving and grinding against him, holding his head into her cleavage. The entire club was quiet, stunned by what just happened.

"Ah...well that defiantly was different everyone...It seems our Princess might have found her Prince for the night...or the other nights for that matter. But still show your love for her and our lucky, lucky guest! Renamon!" Etemon stammered out, followed by cheers and clapping. Renamon and Guilmon looked at each other for a moment before the sultry fox slide off his lap, her cheeks flushed red as his scales. Before Guilmon could even utter a word, she backed away vanishing suddenly.

"Holy shit! You lucky digital bastard!" Impon came up to the stunned digimon who hadn't even noticed his friend appearing, "I have to say Pineapple Head, that I am seriously jealous of you! I hope you got her number! She right there is defiantly a keeper!"

"Guilmon, that truly was a first tonight at the club! A dancer has never done that with anyone! But then again, Renamon is actually quite a mystery." Terriermon said, "My experience and from what I've heard from the other dancers, is that she never has given a digimon a lapdance. Ever since she started working here a few weeks ago. Rumor is that she does this all for free! Impon is right; you really are one lucky mon!" Terriermon giggled, giving Guilmon a slap on the back.

"Guys I don't think he's hearing any of you. I think our pal is love struck." Answered Veemon who had appeared a few moments ago.

"And ready to pop, with that tent he's got pitched there." Impmon quipped, pointing at the large erection in Guilmon's pants, "Hey you might wanna go take care of that in the bathroom buddy."

Guilmon finally came to looking at his friends with a dumbfounded look, "Huh? What? Gwah!" taking notice of his boner, Guilmon quickly covered it up with his claws.

"Heh-heh yeah maybe I should take care of this..." Guilmon meekly said in embarrassment.

His three friends just laughed, shaking their heads.

"Ok, buddy you go do that. It looks like the night is finally winding down, me Impmon and Veemon will be outside by the car waiting on you. Course if you take too long, we'll just assume the princess went to help you out." Terriermon said with a wave.

"Funny Terriermon, funny. Ok, I'll see you guys outside." Guilmon said, heading to the bathroom.

Indeed it was closing time as Guilmon exited the bathroom, he found that almost everyone had gone. Mingling with the stragglers, he exited the club. Outside he looked around the parking lot for his friends, having forgotten exactly where they parked. Scanning the area Guilmon's eyes widened as he spotted the form of Renamon in a white trench coat walking across the parking lot to her car, a yellow digital '90 Lamborghini.

His heart skipped a beat, making a motion to go after he, but then he stopped. A part of him, figured that going over to her would only end in disaster, or worse, jail. With a sigh he turned as his nose picked up the scent of marijuana, following the direction he strode over to the car where his friends currently sat.

"I had hope you would have followed me to my car, but I figured I'd take the imitative." Came a voice from behind.

Guilmon turned around to face Renamon, her sapphire eyes gazing at him.

"Oh! I uh...well I wanted to, but... I ah, just didn't know if that was alright or not...heh I mean I've never actually gone to a place like this...Terriermon..." Guilmon stammered out.

"What about Terriermon?" She interrupted moving closer, "You're the one that caught me attention, or didn't you get the hint?"

To Guilmon the scent coming from the golden kitsune before him, smelled of sweet exotic flowers and earth. Instantly an image of Renamon laying naked on a rainforest appeared in his mind, her arms outstretched awaiting his embrace. Quickly he shook the image from his head.

"Ah-ha-ha. Oh you're just saying that. I'm sure you done something like that with other men before." she scowled a bit, Guilmon took notice, "Ah...sorry I'm didn't mean to.."

"I never done that with anyone before." She flatly replied only inches away.

"What? You haven't? B-but why me?" Guilmon asked starting to sweat as his heart started beating faster.

"I know you felt it too, that 'Spark'." She said closing in, taking Guilmon's hand.

Before he could even say anything she kissed him, Guilmon stood there completely paralyzed with his lips locked with Renamon's. The entire digital world seemed to stop, leaving Guilmon in that moment. After it was over, it seemed liked only a dream as Renamon said 'call me' and phased out of his view.

Looking down at his hand, Guilmon found a folded piece of pink paper in his palm, unfolding he found a phone number with a lipstick impression next to it.

Guilmon's face lit up as he looked up at the night sky thanking The Sovereigns, looking back down and to his left, the dinosaur was greeted to the sight of his three friends standing before him. All three had looks of utter shock upon their faces.

"Oh, hey there guys. Did you see that?" Guilmon asked.

At first none of them responded, then the silence was broken by Impmon who only tried to speak, but only made a strange croaking noise, Veemon cracked open his mouth, but that was it.

"Heh-heh. I got her number." Guilmon said with a slight little chuckle.

 **The End**


End file.
